


RAIN | Jason Todd

by DXVILHAND



Category: DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blood, Breeding Kink, Dark, Dark Romance, Death, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Murder, Sexual Themes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Villain!Jason, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXVILHAND/pseuds/DXVILHAND
Summary: Rain had always been a symbol of clarity and cleansing for the wickedly cruel. To her, it was a sign of the gods crying for their sinful ways, trying to salvage what’s left of this world. A rainy day become so much more, much more than that. Because of him.[ this book was posted on quotev, but this is the place where I can write the more darker content ]





	1. STONEY

**She** doesn’t say a word, fingers twitching, and lips pressed into a tight line. Chocolate-brown eyes were filled with haze, feeling an itching burn within them that made her wish to scratch her eyes out, and it was _obvious_ what was wrong. Her pupils were dilated, mind reoccupied with the smallest to the largest detail, and she felt a giggle escape her lips. The adults kept talking, speaking to her parents, as her teary-red eyes moved around. She wanted to go home, eat some good grub and lay in bed, and it felt pointless of fighting. The school’s staff and the principal knew they wouldn’t win. Her mother and father would defend her to the end. Her mother wasn’t calm and her father was the voice of soothing reason.

”She’s on _drugs_ on school property.”

”But did she do it _in_ school?“ Her mother hissed for the millionth time, crossing her arms. “It’s fucking medical weed,” she narrows her eyes, “she took it off campus and you –”

”Jane, _honey_,” Peter spoke, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Calm down, please.”

”Fuck no,” Jane recoiled, brushing off his hands from her shoulder. She snarls, staring at them with utter disgust, “They had the audacity to call my daughter out in front of her classmates because of one thing that she can’t control!”

The principal, Sela Jones, gulps at her words as she sees the murdering eyes of a mother, ”Misses Storm, _please_, understand we didn’t mean to bring such attention to your daughter—”

”The hell you did!” Jane slams a hand on his desk, gumming at his choice of words, “We had multiple meetings, giving you many information about her condition and the fucking doctor’s note.”

”Your daughter is a high distraction for her classmates and we are simply implying that maybe, home schooled would be better for her.”

”I bet half of them don’t even have a doctor’s note.”

”Jane.” 

“And the fuck do you mean home schooled? I think the fuck not — especially if we donated so much to this wonderful ass school. And Mister Wilson was it? You just want my daughter gone because of your little secret about you fu—”

”_Jane_.”

”Peter,” she hisses, snapping her head towards his direction, baring her teeth in anger as a wild glint in her eyes appeared. “Don’t tell me that you’re on their _fucking_ side, hm?”

”No, but,” He shrugged, staring at her with calm eyes as he gave her a small smile, “I think you should calm the _fuck_ down.”

”Please, there’s a child in the room.”

”I’m not a _fucking_ child,” Brenda snaps her head in the teacher’s direction before she blinks, flickering her eyes around. She giggles, noticing that they all had cursed. The principal and staff members were fazed — flickering their eyes between her and her parents. They were so calm, not even pissed at their child. Her lips parted, slightly, staring at the green coated walls. “Hey, _mom_?”

”Yes, sweetie.”

”Can we just,” she pauses and leans into her chair, furrowing her brows, “_go_?”

“_Brenda_,” Peter places a reassuring hand on her head, “we’ll leave soon. Why don’t you wait outside for us?”

She gives them a _lazy_-grin, “_M’kay_.” She stands up, slowly, blinking as she tries to stop the burning in her eyes. She shakes her head, which made her feel as if it were split into two, before stepping out the room and closing the door. She looks around the empty hall, the black lockers and the red colored walls, and _sighs_. She didn’t know what her teacher was talking about, but she wasn’t a distraction for anyone. She was calm, a bit giddy, but she rarely bother anyone - unless it’s for notes. Brenda looks down to her right, seeing a bench pressed against the wall, and decides to sit down before she presses her head and back against the wall. 

_“Listen, you fucking fuck-nut-shit-bag!_”

She didn’t flinch at her mother’s voice, her lazy grin seemed to grow, and she didn’t mind. Her parents, who she loves, would curse a lot — even in friendly conversations. It was funny to her, a habit that she picked up, and her parents didn’t seem to mind. It’s utterly hilarious, seeing the distress expression on people’s faces as they cursed with delight. Jane’s words are hilarious to her ears, which made her shake her head. She closes her eyes and giggles, tilting her head back so the top of her head was touching the wall. She hears movement on her right, but doesn’t make a move to open her eyes. She could hear the sound of the person sniffing, which made her instantly know that judgement was coming her way.

She _reeks_ of weed.

An amused chuckle could be heard, the movement of wood as well, _“_What will happen if Pinocchio tells people that his nose will grow_?”_

“What the _fuck_,” she breathes, opening her eyes as she squints at the question. Her lips parted, _widely_, and she raises a brow. What the fuck would happen if he did? She wanted to know — and her mind was in overdrive at the question. “Would it grow and stay that way? Would it grow then go back to its original size? Or would it not grow? But that’s going to make it grow and then change back, eh?“

The boy, which she assumed because of his deep voice, sniffles a laugh — causing her to look on his direction. Brown eyes met a pair of green eyes and she took note of his appearance; sharp brows, thin-lips, black hair, and strong jaw. He has toned-muscles, his uniform seemed to be a bit to tight for him, and he was relaxed in her very stoned presences.

“You seem familiar,” she purses her lips, crossing her arms as she turns away. Her eyes narrow, “but_._”

He raises a brow, an amused expression graces his face as he mockingly crosses his arms, “_But_?” 

“I would have noticed,” she taps her chin, letting out a soft hum before continuing, “a cute boy.”

“Oh, you think I’m cute?”

”Very,” she was blunt, something that marijuana was known to do and she had courage because of it. She would never do this, _ever_, but being clouded with a mist, her mind was scrambled and her fears didn’t exist at the moment. “But, _seriously_, do I know you or maybe, you’ve been in my dreams or something, buddy?”

”If that’s a pickup-line, then it’s the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

It wasn’t a pickup-line, she didn’t know if he know, but she was sure of it. She didn’t bother to correct him, shrugging her shoulders, “Ah, _noted_.” A silence fell upon them, _comfortable_, as she closes her eyes and turns away once more. She didn’t have much to say to him, even if she wanted to talk to him, and the conversation seemed to be over. She wasn’t in any form paranoid nor nervous, even if smoking did that to people, but she was almost crossing the line. She almost cried with joy, hearing the door open with a loud bang. She flinches, the boy doesn’t, wincing at the sound as she turns her head in the direction to see her angry mother.

The woman stomps away, going to the main exit of the school, ”_This__ bullshit ass school, I swear._” Her hands were clenched into a fist, ready to punch any living thing if it got in her way, as she storms away. “I am her goddamn mother and I will be damned if they think I’ll let this go. _Ha_!”

Peter walks out, _calmly_, hands in his pockets, and looks at her with a small smile. “C’mon, honey,” he flickers his eyes towards the boy next to her for a brief moment before looking back at her, “Time to go.”

”_M’kay_,” she hops onto her feet, looking at the green pair of eyes that stared back at her. She smiles, out stretching her hand towards him, “Brenda Storm.”

He looks at it for a moment before he grabs her hand and shakes it. The amused expression was still on his face, “_Jason Todd_.”

* * *

**Her** parents are hardworking, strong, and proud people, and it didn’t take much to know they would always win against anyone, who stood in their way. Her father was calm as the soft waves and her mother was angry, exploding at anyone that wasn’t her family as if she were an activate volcano. They were different than any regular parents, and she felt special for having them in her lives. Many question their skills, but they were the best — and they were open to many things. They lived in harmony with her and she holds them close to her heart. Her parents had won their case with the school, even if they had left a bad impression, and they couldn’t say much to defend themselves because they were in the wrong.

Her shoulders sink, letting out a breathe of smoke as she tilts her head back. She liked marijuana a lot and even if she was medically cured, she would keep on doing it, but _not_ as much. She wasn’t an addict, which most people were ignorant to, and she wasn’t going to stop because people didn’t understand. It’s her choice and she has been fine for the pass eight years of smoking. She holds the joint in between her fingers, the tip-burning bright as some would call it a _cherry_, and she licks her lips. Her tongue felt dry, along with her throat, as she decides to take another _long_-hit. Her school didn’t understand her, full of people that believe they were superior than others, and the school feds into their bullshit. The only one, who seems to be normal, is that fellow boy named Jason Todd — even if it’s _brief_. He didn’t seem to be bother at the fact that she was on drugs, even if it’s allowed for her, and it felt as if he didn’t see her as this drug addict. Even if she called him cute, which made her snort, it felt as if he didn’t see her as a stereotype nor a strange girl for a second.

She was tired of stereotypes and the way people thought of her; the giggler, the deep thinker, and the lazy. Those could be true, but being high was more than _that_. She was calm, but she was not lazy. She may giggle, but she doesn’t giggle nor laugh at everything. She does think, even going to deep thoughts, but she could think of a space cat that shots laser beams from its eyes. She doesn’t forget things when she’s high, she remembers them, and she felt embarrassed for them at times. Sure, she forgets somethings, but it’s only if she deems them unimportant or she’s deep into something else. She wasn’t perfect_, not by a long shot_, but she was growing everyday. Letting out a large sum of smoke, she sighs as she puts it out in the ash-tray. Brenda knows her limits and she didn’t want to have a bad-high again. She needs eyedrops and water, and she would wait a few more hours to smoke again.

_Should I play my video games_? She flickers her eyes towards the many consoles; they were clean - with no speck of dust on them. This was something that she uses to let out her frustrations out, especially on rare occasion when she’s angry. She moves her red eyes around, locking her eyes as her smile grew. _Or my bass guitar_? She licks her lips, standing up on her feet. She should get water and some eyedrops, then she could chose. Brenda looks around the room, seeing many things; rigs, bowls, and bongs. She snorts at the sight, finding it to be funny, as her fingers twitched, dare feet touching the cool floor, and she walks out of her room. She walks around, _slowly_, until she finds the kitchen.

”_Ah_,” she makes a noise, grinning from ear to ear, eyes twinkle in happiness, “Luther, you’re here.”

The middle-aged man looks down at her, yet holds his head up high, ”Isn’t that quiet pleasant, Mistress Storm?”

She pouts at his monotonous voice, shoulder slack, and brown eyes flicker to his. “Sassy as always, _huh_? But didn’t I request you to call me something, hm? I know your long vacation didn’t make you forget.”

”Not long enough,” he utters, lowly, face unchanging from its blank expression. “Mistress Stoney.”

People called her that, many that weren’t her friends nor acquaintances, but rather bullies. She hated the name, especially at a young age, and she felt _different_. She use to hate marijuana, disliking how she was the only child using it in her school, and kids knew of drugs and how bad they were. She was labeled as a drug addict at a young age, but it was because of her condition. She felt strange, weird, and like an outcast. At the age twelve, she started to understand more and even started to _liked_ it. She didn’t care for anyone’s thoughts.

Rich kids are so judgmental.

”_Ah_,” she clapped her hands, eyes brightening at his words, “good, _good_. Stoney is fine though, but good enough.”

“Is there something I may assist you with,” he looks at her, seeing her raise a brow, causing him to let out a small sigh, “Mistress Stoney?”

“Nah,” she waves him off, straightening herself up as walks towards the fridge. “Say,” she opens it and grasp one of the many ice-cold water bottles, “aren’t my parents suppose to be home?”

”Work.”

”Oh, cool,” she closes the fridge, kissing her teeth in annoyance. “And they’ll be—”

“Working.”

”Bitch.”

”What was that, Mistress Storm?”

”Did I say something?” she questions with a raised brow, looking at the ceiling in false curiosity. Brenda moves, turning in the direction of the hallway. “I do, _certainly_, have to go _so_,” she whistles, innocently, “stay snazzy, my dude.”

She was quick to get out of the kitchen, letting out a small giggle — trying to ignore the cold gaze on her back. She turns her head in the direction of the large living-room, seeing the large windows for walls, and sees the _glowing_ city of Gotham. She likes the bright colors; red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and everything else. The lights were shinning, brightening Gotham City, even if it’s full of _darkness_. Her eyes narrows, squinting as she stalks in a slow motion. The lights were burning, but she wasn’t looking at that. She’s looking at the sky, the dark sky had a light on it. Her mind was occupied,

The signal of the famous bat glow on the sky for all of _Gotham City_ to see — and it caught her attention as quick as it turned off. And her mind wanders to her _fruity pebbles_, causing her mind to wander as she reaches for her phone and sends a quick message to her mom.


	2. RED & BLACK

** There**’**s** no escape from the eyes of death and Gotham City had them — everywhere. They were in the bathrooms, the schools, the restaurants, or even the public libraries. People were cruel, hiding within their facades of false kindness. Gotham’s people are murders, rapist, drug dealers, and much more. She understood every place has some, but Gotham City was different. More than half of the population was in the high crime life, even those that seem innocent as a new-born puppy. She has witness many things, but her influenced mind doesn’t allow her to see the world as a nightmare. Gotham was a nightmare, but to her — it’s her _home_. Brenda Storm liked Gotham because it’s _different_ than the rest of the world and there’s many things to be curious about. However, it was a thing to get you killed around here; curiosity. She minded her business, yet there’s always a spark of utter curiosity for the biggest to smallest things in Gotham. Looking at her phone, she looks at the time; eight thirty-two. The sun had already set, many streetlights on, and the grey-clouds becoming more darker as the seconds flew by. She clicks on the side button, turning off her phone and placing it in her pockets. She _didn’t_ know what she came out to find and it’s rare for her to go out _alone_. She wears a pair of tight-blue jeans, red-sneakers, and a black hood with a red shirt underneath it.

Brenda shoves her hands into her hoodie’s pocket, a large breathe escapes her lips, and stands up from the wooden park bench. She didn’t mind being out in the dark, _alone_, because it always gives her freedom from the eyes of her parents or the _bitchy_-butler. It’s not as though she were ungrateful for them, but her parents had tendencies to baby her too much. It isn’t as if she hates it, but she’s sixteen years old and she needs to build for herself. Her mother and father are the best and wanted what’s bets for her, but being in the family business wasn’t her thing. Brenda doesn’t know what she wants to do in life, but she’ll find out during her college years. She walks down the path in a slow manner, crossed arms, and chews on the pieces of brownies before swallowing. She’s high, not beyond baked, but her muscles are relaxed and feels her heart slow.

“Should I,” she cranes her neck, placing her hands on the back of her head, “go home?”

She wanted to eat some food and anything to fill her hungry stomach, but she knew her parents are going to have her _lockdown_. She snuck out without asking, she hasn’t been responding to their texts, and she’s not picking up their worried calls. She simply tell her location, but did she want them pulling up to her in their expensive cars? _Nope_. If she starts to get any paranoia, then she’s going to call them, but for now - she’s going to enjoy her walk. Brenda exits the park, lazy-grin on her face, flickering her eyes around the street. Everything was moving in slow motion - and she knew _damn_-well that she was an easy target. _God, why did the edible kick in so soon_? She blinks once, twice, thrice, staring at the store across from _her_. The lights were on and the sign was ear to her hazy view; _open_. There isn’t anything special or eye catching about the store, expect a large item on the window’s display, which made her eyes twinkle with joy. She bites her bottom lip, her feet carrying her in the direction of the store, after making sure no cars were coming from each side. Brenda pushes the door open, hearing a ding, and smiles at the old-man behind the counter.

”_Hello,_” she waves at him, smiling in his direction as she steps into the store.

He gives her a soft smile in return, ”Hello.”

She gives him a nod, stepping into the store as she looks around. She sees many things; _books_, lamps, instruments, and other random things. However, she knew what she wanted — but she wants to see if any other thing takes her interest. The books were old, a bit worn out, and it made her smile. She saw a book, orange cover with a large cat in a hat as it stares at green food, and she sees it’s a hardcover. It doesn’t look too warm out worn-out. As a child, even to her current age, she adored Doctor Seuss’s books. She finds joy with them, especially with the Harry Potter series and any of Shakespeare’s books. She doesn’t like Shakespeare too much, but she loves Hamlet. She shakes her head, smiling, as she spins her heels in a quick motion - and gasps as her eyes went wide in alarm. She steps back, stumbling over her feet, as the rate of her heart increase. Emerald eyes stared right into _hers_, a smirk on the lips, and an amused glint in his eyes.

”_Dude_,” she whines, placing a hand on her chest as a frown graces her lips, “you almost gave me a fucking heart attack.”

“Sorry, _but_,” he snorts, “didn’t think a sweet girl such as you would,” he smacks his lips, a grin appearing across his lips, “_curse_.”

She flickers her eyes from side to side, pursing her lips. Nothing about her screamed _nice_, especially if she screams; drug addict. Well, that’s what she is to many people and she was pretty sure that she has a large amount of rumors about her going around. He isn’t naive nor stupid, but she didn’t know him. She simply thought he was being polite. “_Um_,” she looks at him with narrowed eyes, “are you _high_?”

“Aren’t you?”

”Aren’t I always?”

”Wouldn’t know.”

She blinks, furrowing her brows in confusion, before a small smile graces her pink-plumped lips. He didn’t know and she found it to be odd. Everyone knew her as a drug addict, even if it’s obvious she has a lot of problems, and she wasn’t going to fight on it. If her classmates believe such a thing, she wasn’t going to change their minds. He didn’t know her and it makes her heart leap with joy. She could have a friend, one that didn’t seem to care that she smokes, and it felt as if he could see the excitement in her eyes.

She blows out air from her mouth, placing a hand behind her neck, “Are you new?”

”_Yeah_,” he nods his head, a smirk growing on his lips as he wiggles his brows, “that’s why you never saw a cute boy like me.”

Brenda blinks, freckled-cheeks burning in shame, as she stares at him. She was embarrassed — and it was only because he was teasing her, not the other way around. Marijuana did relax her and kept her a bit relaxed. However, it made her overreact, but this was nothing compared to when her mind wasn’t under the influence.

”You fucking—”

“_Cutie_?”

She groans in annoyance, throwing her hands up in defeat as she rolls her brown eyes, “_Áι γαμήσου_.”

“Aγενής.”

_Fuck this guy_.

He stares, she stares, he stares, and she stares - before turning to face the book shelf. Jason crosses his arms, chuckling, ”Sorry to hurt your little — hey, what are you doing with that book? Wait, don’t you da — _ow_!”

* * *

**She** met Jason Todd and found him to be cool and funny, _annoyingly so_. She picked-up only a few things, but that was normal; she has only had a two conversations with him. _Both_ having been under the influences of marijuana, but she knew it’s always going to be that _way_. People, especially the peppy-rich kids at school and the teachers, were put off by her situation and thought the worse of her. Brenda stopped caring for their childish drama a long time ago, but it gets very annoying at times and she only wished they minded their own problems. She isn’t going to stop. There’s not going to be a way in hell that her parents would allow her to stop taking her medication, unless she were to stay home and in her room, something that she found to be whack. It seems fucked up to others that don’t know her, but she knew it’s for the best, and they had their many reasons to be worried and shit. The fact that this boy, a person in her expensive ass school, didn’t judge her because of this made her feel happy. Like she had said, Jason Todd is cool and she only had two full blown conversation with him.

So why, in god’s name, was he doing this?

“Are you, _um_,” Brenda taps her her fingers against her thigh, whistling as she tries to fight the awkward feeling away, “following me?”

He sighs at her words, quirking a sharp-brow in her direction, “You’re joking, right?” She narrows her eyes, expression becoming serious, and it felt as if he had read her. “_Okay_, so you’re not.”

”I hope you know,” she looks at the ground as a wicked grin appears across her face as an evil glint appeared in her eyes, “I have two fucking tasers on my body. Ready to shock the shit outta ya’ if you try something funny. I’ll do it right in your cute face.”

“So,” he was amused, crossing his arms as a sly-smirk formed, “you would try to hurt this handsome face?”

”I said _cute_,” she rolls her eyes, “never handsome, but yes.”

“See,” he snaps his fingers before pointing at her with a massive smirk, “you still think I’m cute.”

”You wanna die?”

”Don’t worry, I think you’re cute.”

”I literally,” she blinks, turning the corner with him as she frowns, “just threaten you.”

He could defend himself, easily, and she didn’t seem to be much of a fighter. It would be easy to take her down, especially with her cloudy mind. He wouldn’t and he didn’t think of her words as a threat either way. He raises a brow, ”No, you just praised me and my good looks.”

“You’re not normal,” she announces, closing her eyes as she picks up the pace, “cocky, sure, but normal? Not so much.”

”Is that a compliment?”

”No, you’re weird.”

”Ouch,” Jason winces, “but is anyone in Gotham not weird?”

”_Touché_.”

“But _seriously_,” he furrows his brows, looking at the top of her head as he matches her strides, “Don’t you remember?”

She asked him to walk her home, which she had forgotten that she asked him to do because she had gotten a little paranoid in the store. It’s a dangerous thing to ask a stranger, but the boy seemed nice and her gut told him that _it’s okay_. Not all men were vile creatures. It still didn’t matter because she didn’t remember that she had asked him, and that was _okay_. Jason wasn’t a bad guy, but he was still a stranger. Nonetheless, it’s funny to walk with him because he wore a bright red hoodie with a black shirt underneath while she wore a black hoodie with a red shirt.

_Fucking weird more like it_.

“You’re asking a person that’s baked of their short memory to remember something? I mean, I would remember if it’s important.” Brenda snorts, scoffing at the thought, “How undeniably smart you are.”

”_Hush_.”

”Fucking make me, _loser_.” She knew she shouldn’t be cursing, not with someone she didn’t know, but there are always those people that make you feel comfortable to be yourself. “That’s what— _mhph_!”

“You told me to make you,” he reasons, seeing the glare in his direction. One of his arm was draped over her shoulder, a hand pressed against her lips, as they walked. “Didn’t you, _loser_?”

”_Fu-mmmm-ou_,” she shoots him a glare, warning him to take his damned hands off - before she took drastic measures. _I’m going to cut his dick off_.

He winces, parting his lips as he made a noise of being hurt, “_Oooo_, I’m guessing that wasn’t much of a complime— _hey_!” 

She grins, seeing him recoil his hands away, as he shoots her a murderous glare. He shakes his hands, looking at the saliva on it, before he wipes it off on his _red hoodie_. “Whatcha’ get,” she smacks her lips into a smirk, “loser.”

”You better watcha’ self.”

”That a threat, pal?”

”Nope, but,” Jason wickedly grins, staring down at her with dangerous eyes. “You and I,” he points at himself and her, “are going to be the _best_ of pals.”

Her mind process it as a _threat_, but it wasn’t much of a threat. She wasn’t taking anything serious and it wasn’t as if she needed to. He wasn’t pissed nor mad, simply teasing her. He was threatening her, but it wasn’t one to bring her pain of any form. She knew it was one of _insults_. They knew what friends they _were_, if they even continue with it, and it’s very obvious; the friends that would hurl insults at each other. 

However, she wasn’t going to bite into it. She grins, showing her teeth, “Who said I wanted to be your fucking pal, buddy?”

”I ain’t your buddy, friend.”

She made a low-pitched voice, pointing a finger at him as she poke in third person, ”She’s not your friend, guy.”

”I ain’t — wait, what?”

”Thought we were doing a South Park reference here.”


	3. PISSY

**Being** friends with someone is strange, almost terrifying, to her soul. The complexity of friendship was hard to grasp for her intoxicated mind, having to stress about a person that could simply leave whenever they please, and it caused her paranoia to multiply. There are always something about her and her social life that a lot of people questioned. More than half of those questions go; _how can someone so pretty and rich have no friends_? She knew it wasn’t the marijuana, even if some disliked it, because half of her classmate were hardcore drug users and marijuana isn’t a hardcore drug. It didn’t make you overdose, even if people get bad highs, and it wasn’t as if smoking marijuana is taboo. Gotham City is full of drug addicts, ones that do it in plain sight, and she has the decency to be discrete — though she does forget to hide the stench. This wasn’t the reason that she didn’t have friends. She knew it was because of her attitude towards people, mostly everyone with false kindness. Brenda couldn’t stand those people and made sure they _knew_.

However, Jason _isn’t_ a false person, only a bit secretive about aspects of his life, and he showed it to her. He’s sarcastic, snarky, and overly confident, but he is kind to her. She liked it, the wonderful feeling of having a friend in such a long time. But she felt _selfish_ with him. He’s her friend, not her best friend or close but he had many friends. _Too many_. She sees him in the hallway, glowing with the confidence as he spoke to others, with his head held-up _high_. His smile was kind to those around him, yet he maintains that sarcastically-snarky insult at the tip of his tongue, ready to pierce the flesh of those that took it too far with him. She wasn’t jealous, _not in the slightest_, and she understood many humans were sociable creatures. She hugs her books to her chest, _tightly_, flushed freckled-cheeks, and distant eyes on the floor. She isn’t like _him__; _cool nor _real_. She couldn’t be real with a doped up mind, something that she didn’t necessarily care for, and Jason still managed to like her as a friend. 

Awesome, _isn’t it_?

No, it wasn’t to her, because he was showing his truest self with her and she wasn’t. But she has her reasons and she isn’t an idiot. Going to school without her medication is ridiculously dangerous and threatening to everyone around her, so people would have to _suck it up_. She could never be herself. She didn’t want to be normal, a _goodie-two-shoes_, and the way these people acted at her school makes her feel less than welcome.

”Jason, are you coming to my party?”

“_Depends_,” Jason says, leaning backwards to press his back against the cool locker, “What time?”

She doesn’t look at him, walking past the group of boys, and losing herself in her wild thoughts. She would never voice these opinions out loud and she doesn’t feel the need to because she would simply relax herself into the melody of her guitar and let her worries sway with the harmony. She kisses her teeth in annoyance, trying to suppress a scowl from forming on her lips. Her mother and father hadn’t been pleased with her antics, taking away her instruments and games for the pass month. It irritated her, but she didn’t bother to fight them and decided to not speak to them, unless it’s necessary. Calls were short, cold, and emotionless on her part, but she had here right to be angry. She’s reaching the age of seventeen in eight months and she had the right to go outside without them. She heard hurried footsteps behind her, but they were soft and quiet. She almost flinched, feeling an arm drape across her shoulder, but she manages to let out a noise of utter annoyance.

Clicking her tongue, she turns her head to meet a pair of amused-twinkling emerald eyes, “Do you mind?“

”Why such a sour-puss, doll?”

”Because you’re,” she tries to shrug off his arm off her shoulder, which didn’t move it an inch, “_bothersome_.”

“I’m wounded,” his amused eyes kept twinkling, placing a hand on his chest, “_doll_.”

She narrows her eyes at the nickname, which makes his smirk grow, as she huffs in annoyance. It felt _cliche_, him calling her such a thing, but she didn’t bother to say anything about it. Jason has been calling her strange names, insulting ones to kind ones, and she liked the insulting ones _better_. Being called doll is cringe worthy and she hopes he drops it — because she didn’t like it.

She looks at him with distant eyes, “Shouldn’t you be with your friends?”

”You’re my friend.”

”You’re _clingy,_” it came out _monotone_, voice lacing with no form of emotion, as she looked at him with voided eyes. “People might get the wrong impression.”

”I’ll ignore that cuz’ I’m a nice dude,” he blows out air from his lips, rolling his eyes. “And do you care?”

“No,” she wanted to retort to his statement, but she bit her tongue and kept herself calm. She purses her lips, looking ahead, “_I don’t_.”

He’a a cool and _nice_ _dude_, but he’s irrational and quick to anger, flaring at people that got on his nerves. He’s always managing to compose himself, talking with hurls of many insults, but people still managed to be friends with him because they didn’t take him serious. He’s a tower of confidence and kindness, but a tower wired to explode at the slightest damage. However, he doesn’t yell — _nor_ does he fight others, keeping to himself as he puts a strained smile. She didn’t know Jason Todd enough to see him for himself, but that’s what she saw and it made her question so many things.

“_Hm_,” he makes a noise of _acknowledgement_, dropping his arm from her shoulder – and back to his side. “Do you want to,” he places his hands behind his head, moving his gaze to stare down at her, “go to Chad’s party with me?”

”No.”

Jason had expected that, even if he winced at the tone of her voice. _Dead_. She’s not making much of an _effort_, not that she knew how to, and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. He didn’t need to have another annoying girl, trying to get with him because of his status as a _Wayne_. Even if he isn’t a Wayne. He isn’t Bruce’s son, but the man was trying to be a father figure in his life — and he is grateful for him. Bruce Wayne took him out of the gutter, but there is a twist to it. A sick twist to it, but he didn’t bother to tell him. He sighs, dropping his hand to his side once again. People are hanging out with him, hearing Bruce Wayne had adopted him, and they started to lech onto his skin, wishing to be friends. She, her _Highness_, didn’t seem to know who he is; the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. He snorted at the new-found nickname, making sure to take a mental note to remember it for later.

”Alright,” he shrugged his shoulder, “but wanna hang out?” He didn’t want to go that party, knowing they invited him to get into his Bruce’s pockets, and he told them that it _depends_. He wasn’t going to lie to them, telling them if they asked that he had plans with one of his friends. She is _his friend_.

Brenda’s response was at the tip of her tongue, but she turned to look at him — and saw his hope-filled eyes, it made her feel bad. He was trying, which said more than her, and she couldn’t bare to decline him again. It felt as if she were walking through thin-ice. She knew she isn’t and Jason was an understanding person, but she _felt_ this way. She didn’t owe anything to him nor vice-versa, but _she should try harder_. He was trying and she didn’t want to lose him as a friend. But she also didn’t wish to take him away from his other friends. She didn’t want to be selfish — because she finally has a person to call a friend.

_Damn high paranoia_.

She almost slumped, letting out a breathe before nodding her head, _meekly_, “_Okay_.”

A large grin was plaster on his face, seemingly to grow each second, “_Cool_.”

* * *

**The** crime rates of Gotham seems to grow by each second, people were dying left and right, and no one is batting an eye. Everyone knew it’s best to stay out of it, keeping their noses where they shouldn’t poke, because it meant living _longer_. Putting their nose where it doesn’t belong meant death by a _stray_ bullet. It made people think before they acted, knowing they are nothing — but piles of flesh bags. People in power were controlled by corruption, even the innocent civilians. It’s as if they lives were nothing, but toys for the cruel and they couldn’t do a _damn_ thing about it. Brave souls only ended up _dead_ in the ditch and no one gave a damn. It wasn’t sad, it’s apart of life. But there’s some hope, but it’s _dim_.

Two people sparked hope within the hearts of Gotham.

Batman and Robin were people’s light, even if the Dark Knight was swirling in an oozing-darkness, and they did what has to be _done_. They saved people, busted many crime-lords, and sent criminals into one of their rightful places; _prison_. Many people left safer, protected under the Bat’s eyes, and it made sense. People wanted to be normal and not live in fear, thinking they were next. The fear of changing or not having enough money kept the people in Gotham, suffering at the hands of others. As they grew, they become corrupted by Gotham’s painful darkness — and they grew into what they feared. It isn’t as if it happened to everyone, but it happened to more than half of the population. The blazing red and blue lights reach her eyes, the loud wail of the siren pierces her ears, and she only wonders; _when was Jason Todd coming_? She leans back into the metal bench, crossing her arms as she taps her foot. Her lips were twitching into a snarl, _daring_ anyone to speak with her because she didn’t want to be some fucking damsel in distress. She didn’t want to be in a goddamn cliche movie where the girl is put into a situation with a man and the boy saves the day. It’s pretty sexist and cliche. It would be _funny_ because this wasn’t a movie nor a book. 

She tilts her head, staring into the dark sky with blazing red eyes, “I think I’m gonna kill him.”

Brenda has been waiting for two-hours, which made her irritated, and if it wasn’t for his rapidly quick texts – she would have assumed that he ditched her. However, her hazed-mind thought of other excuses. _What if_ this was a cruel prank? _What if_ he doesn’t want to be my friend? _What if_ he telling me that, but isn’t going to show up? It made her paranoia spike because with everything that came with smoking weed, there will always be a chance of high paranoia. The way these creeps were staring at her, it made her feel sick — and knew she would have to kill Jason Todd the next day. Not only did she come out of her way to see him, but she snuck out of the house while being grounded. But he didn’t need to know that. God, she wanted to take back accepting his offer and leave — but she couldn’t make her feet move to leave.

”I’m going to murder Jason fucking Todd.”

”I suppose that’s my cue to leave,” the familiar calm voice of Jason Todd reaches her ears, causing her head to snap in his direction. He made a move to turn, a small grin on his lips, “I’ll see-“

She stood up, _abruptly_, glowering at him, “Don’t you fucking dare, _Todd_.”

“Last name basis? Damn,” He winces, quick to put his hands up in a mocking surrender, “but I was kidding.”

”You made me wait two fucking hours.”

He squints his eyes, a mocking smile tugged it’s way on his lips, ”You could have left?” He regretted it as soon as it slipped passed his lips, seeing a snarl appear on her lips.

”That isn’t the point, you shit-filled jerk.”

Jason Todd’s expression became blank, staring into her raging-eyes, and his lips pressed into a thin-line. She’s right to be angry, lividid, by his actions and he knew he was suppose to be show up two hour ago, but he made a mistake. He thought it was his _day off_, which he didn’t wish to accept, but something urgent had came up and Batman _needed_ his assistance. He had forgotten about the girl, trying to bust a large drug-operation with the old man, and he had brought his _phone_ with him. The notification of her text rang through the warehouse and it gave away his location. He almost got _shot_. He got a little violent, beating some of the men half to death, and he had to chance down some that got away. Batman wasn’t _pleased_. It would take a professional to see that Batman’s frown had grown and the disappointment in his eyes were there, voided and blank.

He bites his bottom lip, running his fingers through his hair, “Look, I’m sorry. Something came up.”

She arches a perfect brow, “Something like?”

”_Something_.”

”Keep saying something and I’ll make sure that even Batman and Robin won’t solve the cases of your murder.”

”Are you threatening me?”

With a dismissive voice, she looked at him, “Are you going to tell me?”

He wanted to snort at her threat, but decided to not say a word about it. Was he going to tell her? He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He licks his lips, something he did out of habit whenever he’s being an ass. His expression was calm, no regret in his eyes as he spoke, “Nope.”

She opened her mouth, ready to hurl insults at him, but paused herself. Was it worth it? They have been friends for less than two months and he was most likely doing something _shady_. It wanted to ask him, but then again she wanted to follow Gotham’s number one rule. _Mind your own business_. She sighed, scratching her cheeks as a distasteful feeling crept in her stomach, “Alright.”

He blinked at her response, narrowing his eyes as he saw a strained smile on her lips. She was _pissed_, that much was visible, but he couldn’t make an excuses and the girl has been nothing, but honest with him. She did deserve the same. He didn’t want a friendship built on lies, especially if there’s going to be a period of time of him being gone. Brenda’s shoulders were tense and hands clenched into a fist. _She’s going to punch me in the face_, he thinks as he smacks his lips together.

”I’m sorry. I know,” he steps closer towards the dark-haired girl, voice becoming soft, “you have every right to be angry, but let me make it up to you, okay?”

She looks at him, _skeptically_, the frown deepening as a result. Brenda wanted to leave, letting him wallow in his mistake, and never talk to him again. She waited for him and she knew it was due to her _loneliness_. She isn’t the most kid-friendly person and she hasn’t had a friend in awhile. She was a crappy-friend, being cold and never trying with him, and it made her scolded herself. And now, she was trying to be friendlier and it comes to bite her in the ass. She wanted to leave and go home, but it would be a waste of her time. She had waited for him to come, knowing she would get a scolding, and knew he would come. However, seeing him without a care in the world makes her want to _cut him open_.

”Please?”

She didn’t know what made her say it, but it was at the tip of her tongue and it fell from her glossy-lips. She wanted to hate herself, but this was an actual human that wished to be friends with her. The hope in his eyes were there, something that she wanted to crush with her words, but she couldn’t. Brenda clicks her tongue, a tint of rosy-red on her cheeks, “_Fine_.” 

Brenda Storm hated the sparkling-hope in Jason Todd’s eyes, but she couldn’t say much as his hands launched onto her small wrist, pulling her with him. She stumbled forward, trying to steady her steps, as a scowl appeared across her featured. Brenda wanted to curse at him into oblivion for touching her and causing her to stumble, but only snatched her wrist with a huff. _Bothersome_. It was one of the many things at the tip of her tongue, but she held it and walked along side him with angry eyes.

She’s still _pissed_.


	4. BIG BRO

“**What** do you like to do?” Jason questioned, looking over his shoulder to look at her with a smile. It’s a small one, almost invisible, but it managed to be seen by her brown eyes. She was walking behind him, _slowly_, and the look in his eyes told him that she held some of the rage — but some has distinguish. Her eyes met his, briefly, but she turned her head to the right to view the other side of the street.

“Stupid question,” she clicks her tongue, kissing her teeth in annoyance, ”I like to smoke.”

Everyone knows Brenda likes to smoke, being one of the heaviest marijuana user in school. It was something noticeable, but it was extremely rare for her to smoke a joint or a blunt in the public or in front of people. She ate her edibles, eating them in discrete areas, but it’s an obvious thing as to why she would be gone for so long. People made rumors, saying she did meth and heroine or other hardcore drugs. She wouldn’t, finding them to be her worst fears more than anything. She was scared of those drugs and she wouldn’t do such a thing. She would shudder whenever she saw a homeless woman or men doped up with a needle in their arm. She believed in using drugs, sure, but she didn’t believe in using them until you’re fucking homeless or to drugged up to form words in your mouth. Shit is very scary to her and she only hoped people got help before it got to certain point.

_Too scary_.

“Not that.”

“You asked.”

”Yeah,” he purses his lips, staring at her from the corner of his eye, “but I already know that.”

Brenda knew what he meant, but she was too _prideful_ to tell him anything after he pissed her off. He’s trying to change the tense atmosphere around them, wishing for her to at least try and talk to him. She wants to strangle him, yet she managed to breathe through her nose to calm the wild thought. Gotham City was a very dangerous place, not just for her, but for nice-boy such as Jason. If it weren’t for his text, she would amuse that he was _dead_. She looks forward, pressing her lips into a thin line as she felt his presence to her _left_. Jason’s steps are quiet and she didn’t notice him slow down to walk beside her. She couldn’t stay mad at him forever, but it felt as if she would at the moment. 

_Jason is trying to make me more comfortable and I’m not helping him_, she thinks to herself as she kisses her teeth. He might be sorry for being late and she knew she could have left ten minutes after he didn’t show up, but she stayed and gave him the benefit of the doubt. If she stayed, it meant she wanted to hang out with him and at least have a good time. She rubs her right arm with her left hand, biting her bottom lip in frustration. 

She should really stop acting like a _bitch_.

Slumping at the thought, she lets out a deep breathe, ”I like to do _whatever._” It wasn’t much information, but it’s a start of her calming down and not being angry at him.

“Alright, don’t be a dick.”

She snaps her head in his direction, “Look who’s talking, dickie.”

”_Please_, don’t call me that. And y- _goddamnit_.”

A tiny smirk makes its way on her lips, droopy-eyes held satisfaction with them. He talked — and she didn’t after saying those words, meaning she won. From the corner of her eyes, she could see him holding a smile and it did multiple her _satisfaction_. The ordeal of him being late is forgotten, chucked away in the deepest part of her wild mind, and she felt herself relax. Jason Todd was a good friend, which she wouldn’t admit out loud, and she was finding it easy to be with him. It was silent, not a lot of souls out, and it made her feel self-conscious. She likes quiet places, finding it easier to mediate in those areas, but she walked with Jason Todd in silence to God knows where.

”I-I like to play video games,” Brenda swallows, _thickly_, hoping he didn’t hear her stutter. She felt his eyes on her, causing her cheeks to redden as she made a hand signal of a gun, ”like ya’ know, bang, bang.”

“Did you just say bang, bang?” He snorts, ”But didn’t peg you as a gamer.”

”And I didn’t peg you as a bookworm, but here we are.”

Brenda and Jason hung out in the library during lunch in silence, occasionally speaking about certain topics. She had taken notice of his interest for literature, which did struck her as odd — because boys were mostly focused on girls or sports. A teenage boy interested in writing and reading was _weird_, but nice. It was truly nice in her mind because of it made her hopeful that not all men are complete barbaric-morons. She didn’t disturb his silence, knowing she hated when people did that to her and it would be a crime to disturb him from his reading. Jason’s favorite author is William Shakespeare, liking his tragic-filled books, and she couldn’t deny that’s she didn’t love his work. One of his book inspired the Lion King, which is her all time favorite movie and it always manages to make her cry. The tragic tale of Hamlet is her favorite book.

”_Touché_.”

“You must love your times with me in the library.”

”_As if_,” he rolls his emerald eyes, crossing his arms, “I simply glow at the beauty of silence.”

”Woah,” she muses, tilting her head in his direction, “that’s pretty deep, little boy.”

”I ain’t that deep,” he snorts, “and I’m not a little boy.”

”You’re absolutely right,” she scoffs as she rolls her eyes, “You’re a _big_ boy.”

”You’re such a dick.”

”I’m only not a dick when I’m high.”

He frowned, “Aren’t you?”

”It’s wearing off,” she narrows her chocolate-brown eyes at him, “I wonder _why_?”

”Alright,” he sighs, throwing his head back as he lets out a noise of annoyance, “no need to get pissy.”

”No need to whine, little baby,” she scoffs, putting one of her hands into her jacket’s pocket and pulling out a bag. Jason’s eyes followed it, and he was quick to notice it was three brownie. She raises a brow at his lingering gaze, “What? You want one?” 

He purses his lips, “Is that?”

“What? My pot-brownies? _Yup_,” Brenda didn’t hesitate to clarify his suspension, shrugging her shoulder. She opens the bag, taking out one of the edibles, “Are you surprise?”

”No, not really.”

“_Hm_,” she acknowledges his words, opening her mouth, plopping a whole brownie in her mouth. She chews on it as she narrows her eyes, the taste of it reminding her of something oddly-familiar. She shrugged it off, knowing once the effects started — she would know. She chews on the brownie, but almost choked on it as she hears a shout of an unfamiliar voice. 

“Jason!”

She started to cough with her mouth closed because she would be damn to waste her brownie, slamming her fist against her chest as she tried to control herself. _Ah_, she’s definitely going to murder someone for this. She feels a rough pat on her back, making her thankful for Jason’s presences. She closes her eyes, hunching over as manages to swallow the pieces of brownie that was lodged in her throat. Her breathing was harsh, staying her position as her head tilts in an angle to stare at Jason’s expression.

“_Jay-bird_!”

She squints, “Jay-bird?”

His calm expression twisted into one of annoyance and disbelief, halting his step as his head snapped in the direction of the voice. “_Oh_, fuck me,” Jason mumbles, placing a hand on his head as he lets out a whispers of curses. 

“_You_,” She fixes her posture, _slowly_, placing a hand on her chest, “good?”

”The real question is are you?”

”As you can see I’m totally,” she smacks her lips together, throwing her hands in the air, “smackers!”

”You’re high.”

”It takes twenty minutes to two hours for an edible to kick in, dumb ass.”

”I’m not the drug-expertises here.”

”No, but you’re a Gotham child,” she narrows her eyes at him, “and what are you trynna say?”

”What does that,” he pauses, recoiling as he feels a hand on his shoulders. He stumbles, a scowl appearing on his lips, “Don’t do that, _Dickhead_.”

”The fuck did I,” she pauses, mouth gaping wide open as her eyes grew wide, “_holy fucking cow_.” 

* * *

**Brenda** kicks a random pebble to the side, releasing out a deep breathe as she stares at the cracks on the ground. There was no denying what she saw and she would keep such a memory in the front of her mind. There are too many beauties in the world, but there’s nothing more beautiful than the creatures of this world, especially in the shape of a _man_. She whistles at the memory, cat-calling a near by stranger by accident, but she didn’t care. Jason Todd has a gorgeous man to call his older _brother_. He introduced himself as Richard Grayson and she had been too awe-struck at the god-like man. His sharp-blue eyes, very toned-muscles, toothy-grin, and strong jaw would make any man or woman swoon at his feet.

”_Close your mouth, you’ll get flies, shit-face._”

Jason was an _asshole_, provoking her with those words and she desperately wanted to cut off his head. Damnit, if it weren’t for those visible muscles — she would have attacked him, but she didn’t want to get body-slammed into the pavement. She didn’t know If he would because she was a girl, but she knew damn-well he could. If you attack someone, boy or girl, they have a right to knock you out. She grunts, shoving her hands into her pants’s pockets as her cheeks burn in shame. Brenda has never felt so embarrassed for embarrassing herself in front of a _Greek-God_. She wanted the Lord of Thunder to strike her down and kill her for her stupidity in front of a gorgeous man. She has never seen such a beautiful creature, excluding the many animals in the world, and she wouldn’t mind staring at that piece of art for days.

Looking up from the ground, her gaze lands on Jason and Dick, and it causes her to frown. In her line of sight, Jason seemed angry — which is unlike him. There isn’t much she could see because they are at least over fifty feet away. However, she could make out the veins on his neck, ready to pop, and the redness of his neck. He is irritated, annoyed, and ready to exploded at any given moment. The older brother seemed calm, relaxed by his brother’s angry expression, expect for the small frown on his lips. She _couldn’t_ hear what they were speaking of, not that it was any of her business, but the fact that Jason seemed angry wasn’t so pleasing. Greek-God or not, her fingers ached to hurt him. 

_What a pain in the ass, _she thinks to herself as a frown makes its way on her lips. She wasn’t thinking about her friend, but his brother. Dick was stalling their hang-out and it was irritating because she had snuck out, _again_. Dick Grayson, _huh_? That name was somewhat familiar to her and she didn’t know from where. However, she understands her _second_-impression of the man isn’t too pleasant. He’s beautiful, gorgeous, but she wanted him to leave because this was her time with Jason - _not his_. Brenda relaxes her shoulders, biting her lip as she notices them coming towards her.

“_You don’t have to_,” she heard Jason hiss, glaring at his brother with viscous eyes, “I can take care of myself.”

Dick frowns, placing a hand on his brother’s head - but ultimately gets slapped away. He sighs, ”Don’t be like that, little bird.”

”_Did B-man send you_?” To the naked eye, they seemed to be in a hushed-argument, trying to be low about it, but it wasn’t as if she were listening too much. It wasn’t her business. 

“_You know_,” Brenda started, catching their attention as they stood in front of her. “If this is a bad time-“

”_No_.”

Brenda blinked, taken-back by his words, but smiled in his direction. “Alright,” she was going to get in so much trouble, but as long as they hung-out — she wouldn’t mind too much. She looks at the older man, “Will you be joining us?”

”Ye-“

”_No_,” Jason looked at his brother with squinted eyes, staring at him as if he grew two-heads.

”Aw,” Dick pouted, slumping at his brother's harsh words, “don’t be like that, Jay-bird.”

”You’re so fucking annoying.”

”_Language_,” Dick scolds, pointing towards her, “there’s a lady in our presence.”

Jason scoffs, “_Lady my ass_.” As soon as that leaves his lips, he received a smack to the head. “What the,” he sees the look he received from both of them, “_freak_.”

”Good boy,” she grins, patting him in the head a couple of times before he smacks her hand and he sent her a dirty-glare. She smiles, “Don’t be pissy, fucker.”

”Language!”

They both ignore him, acting as if he were a mere ghost in their mind. It’s suppose to be just _them_ and it seems as if he were going to join them, which neither of them wanted. _Sure_, he was hot — but this was her time with Jason and she was going to get killed for Jason.

”Then don’t pet me like a bitch.”

”But you are a bitch,” she blinks, starting to walk away with him with a large grin on her face. “A little bitch.”

* * *

**Brenda** shook her head, laughing at the sight before her with a twinkle in her eyes. She likes the large grin on his face, which showed her that he’s rather excited about this. She didn’t want to ruin his mood, but she wanted to tell him that his brother was following the two. She didn’t like it, finding it highly impolite, but she didn’t say a thing to the boy because he didn’t seem to notice. If he did anything, he would answer to her taser.

Her lips tug themselves into a smile, raising a pointed-brow at the sight, “Really? An arcade?”

The building was dark, but it has many colors glowing in the dark. There are many machines, _old_ and new, and it made her happy to see some classic games. Brenda is going to take a mental note of this location and come to this place whenever she pleased. To get away from her life. Her parents. Her sassy-butler. Or _anyone_. Her eyes glowed at the sight of many games, many of her all time favorites. 

”You said you liked video games, right?”

She smacks her lips together before they curled into a smirk, pointing a finger at him as she tilts her head to the side, “He’s cute _and_ a good listener.”

”What can I say? I’m just the perfect-“

Rolling her eyes, ”_Perfect my ass_.”

”Alright, asshole,” Jason mumbles, smirking down at her form as he rested his arm on her head, “_this_ guy is going to kick your ass in every game.”

Brenda raises a brow, “You versus me? I don’t think so.”

“Then,” he points to a machine, “Shall we?”

”Mortal Kombat? _Oh_,” she snorts, smirking as she rubs her hands together, “_we shall_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can ya’ll tell what she suffers from? good eye if you can tell cuz i gave hints to that, but to also my inspiration to this character. but yeah – the end part was short to let your minds wander whatever happens. hint; brenda is based off of a classic video game character.
> 
> anyways; updates are going to be slow, random, but no more than 2-3 weeks.


	5. WATTPAD

https://my.w.tt/DQEYePKYy7

gonna rewrite this whole book on wattpad and it’s under the same name “dxvilhand” if the link doesn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> ew, she smokes trees? i mean some of you might think that way, some are chill, and some of you are like “finally, a girl that smokes weed instead of cigarettes as a main character.” if you’re in middle school or high school, you know more than half of you classmates smoke pot and i’m trying to make a character that smokes pot and not one of those cliche fanfics y’all read. so chill, i’m making her as realistic as possible in a DC COMIC fanfic with inhuman-like people. 
> 
> by the way — fruity pebbles is a strain,
> 
> not just cereal. 
> 
> jason todd’s age, when he dies, changes.


End file.
